Seperated by Misery
by icey-winds
Summary: Sakura and Li are seperated after all the star cards have been transformed. Sakura and Li both try to deal. But their own misery keeps them apart
1. Heart Forgotten

I do not own Card Captors, that would be cool though, lol.  
  
Welcome to chapter 1!  
  
~Heart left forgotten~  
  
Sakura was slouched over on her bed with her head in her hands, tears silently running down her face. Li was gone, he had actually left. It was strange, Li was her teacher, her, partner and her friend, it was hard to let someone like that go.  
  
She stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes, it was 5:30 in the morning. Sakura slowly walked over to her closet to get dressed, she hadn't slept since Li had left, exactly three days before.  
  
She pulled open her closet, all of her battle costumes hung neatly in a row, in order that she had worn them. At the site of them she started crying again, she tore each one out, throwing them on the floor. She knew it was time to move on, to start a new, to leave the thought of Li behind, to do that, the battle costumes would have to go.  
  
After finding a place to put her costumes in the back of her closet, and out of site, she went on to find what she would wear. An outfit consisting of dark browns and blacks, she didn't feel in a colourful mood at all.  
  
6am. It was so early, the sun wasn't even fully up yet. She left her hair unbrushed and her face unwashed and started down the stairs into her kitchen. No one was up yet, then again, why would they be, it was 6am on Sunday. Sakura wasn't hungry for breakfast. She wrote her dad a note on the table:  
  
Dad, Went out. Don't know when I'll be back. Sakura PS, I ate breakfast  
  
Her dad had been nagging her the night before to eat, but Sakura couldn't bring herself to, she wasn't in the mood.  
  
Sakura slowly closed the door and went outside, she shivered, it had been a cold night. She walked down the street, not paying attention to anything but her thoughts, she wished she didn't have to think, it was almost painful. She didn't know how long she had been walking for, but she imagined it was quite a while, the sun was now fully up and it was getting warm.  
  
She stopped by at penguin park on sat on the swing, to think, just a few days ago she was sitting right here with Li. Sakura stared off into space for a while and then started walking again.  
  
"Sakura!" It was Madison, she ran up smiling, but as soon as she saw Sakura's face, she stopped. She didn't think that Sakura would miss Li this much, it was an awkward moment. "Sakura.." Sakura looked up from the ground at her, Madison actually jumped, Sakura looked awful, her hair was a mess, there were dark rings around her eyes, her face was pale and she looked only half there, like she really wasn't sure where she was going.  
  
Madison lead Sakura back to her house. Sakura sat down on Madison's bed, while Madison grabbed them some tea and biscuits. Sakura still hadn't said a word. They sat there silently for a minute, Sakura's tea was untouched, and the biscuits lay forgotten.  
  
"I won't ever see him again, he's not here, he's just not here." Sakura said still looking down at the floor, not showing any sign of emotion. Madison was taken aback, she never knew Sakura to be like this. "Your fates are twined Sakura, you will see him again." At this Sakura shifted her body facing more towards Madison.  
  
"That is what my heart tells me, but my mind tell me different, that it isn't very likely, he's so far and has no reason to return, I can't help but listen to what my mind has to say."  
  
"Hasn't Kero taught you anything, your heart knows what's right, not your mind, your mind just helps. Clow Reed told you this too didn't he? And what about Yue? I'm sure he has mentioned something. Sakura, and I am now another person to tell you, listen to your heart, it will get you where you're meant to be in the end." 


	2. Stuck Inside his Head

I do not own CCS, blah, bli, blah!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Stuck inside his head ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note: Hello! I'm not liking this story very much, hopefully you do!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was a load knock at the door. Li rolled over in his bed, but didn't reply. Syroan Li! You must get up, 3 days it has been! Get up! Li did. But only to lock his door before his sisters tried barging it down.  
  
He was back in Hong Kong, and back with the Li clan. Li had grown up here, technically this was his home. But he felt out of place now, Retington had been a better home than this and that was where he wanted to be. But Li, being as stubborn as he was, did not seek help in the matter, then again he knew that if he had asked to move back, the answer would be a swift direct "no".  
  
Li walked over to his clock, 4:30 in the afternoon.  
  
He walked over to his desk, all his elemental cards lay forgotten under piles of pictures that Madison had given him before he left. The other draw, full of tapes, the other, the scarf that Sakura had spent so much time making for him.  
  
Li really missed Sakura.  
  
I mean, they did everything together, well everything that had to do with the cards or Clow Reed, and that just happened to be a lot.  
  
He desperately wanted to leave his room, to have a good shower and to start training again, but he couldn't, he knew that when something needed to be done, Sakura wasn't going to be there, and Madison wasn't going to be taping.  
  
It was so awkward to think about. Li once again lay on his bed, starring at his ceiling. He even let a tear or two escape, not that he would admit that to anyone later anyways.  
  
His sword lay open on the floor beside his bed, he had tried practicing in his room, but ended up cutting a lampshade, and decided that was a bad idea.  
  
He had nothing to keep his mind off of the past, sleeping didn't work either, he had strange dreams. Of Sakura, and of everyone else.  
  
For once he actually wondered how Eli was doing, I mean what happened to him after they saw him at his house. He wondered how Tori was doing, and if he was back to normal. And how Julian was dealing with Yue. Kero.. He had always treated him horribly, but now he just wanted to see someone of a familiar face that wasn't in his family.  
  
Li scream in frustration, "Get me out of here!", but no one replied, because no one cared.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Authors Note: ~*~ Another Chapter done! This chapter was cheesy , o well, just to let you know, this story ain't gonna have a happy ending, so if you think its just like every other CCS story, it has a major twist in later chapters! 


End file.
